Captured Spark
by TFPKOFanGirl
Summary: What if before Megatronus became Megatron, he fell into a forbidden love with that of a Higher Cast femme? The daughter of a council member whom was trying to get his kind eradicated. He'd fought for many things, against many things, would he be able to fight for this one thing, something h'ed never felt before? Could he; would he fight for the one thing that was missing? For Love?
1. Chapter 1

Captured Spark

**Hello**

**So recently I've been watching Transformers Prime with my sister who's never seen it,(I know right, crazy!) and this idea just popped into my head. It wouldn't leave until I wrote it out and I decided to post it for fun. **

* * *

SeaFare grabbed her friends servo and pulled her through the bustling crowd of Cybertronians who cheered and sent roaring messages to the mechs fighting below. StoneBlaze was her friends name and she was of the Higher Cast, never once seeing a fight before in the pits of Kaon, but always wishing to once.

SeaFare sat down in a large gap and StoneBlaze followed, slightly turned off by the others who took up much of the already cramped space.

"Come ON! Beat the EVER living SCRAP out of him!" SeaFare shouted, leaning over the edge of the arena. The crowd erupted into a audio receptor piercing roar as one of the gladiators below won the fight with the swipe of his sword. He raised his arms in victory and the roaring grew louder, enough to make StoneBlaze cover her audio receptors and clench her optics shut. "Come one, Blaze, you're missin' it! They're bringing out another." She popped open an optic and sighed. She had wanted to come here, and for all it was worth, she might as well enjoy it. Standing up, she joined her friend and watched as one of Cybertrons most feared vermin came out from behind the raised cage.

"So, who's the one who just won?" SeaFare looked to her friend bewildered and then laughed.

"The one that just came out is what we here call an Insecticon. He's the champion though," She pointed out the other in the arena. "He goes by the name of, Megatronus. . Named himself after one of the thirteen primes."

"Ya, I kinda go-"

"KILL IT!" SeaFare shouted, leaning even more over the edge and StoneBlaze held onto her so that she didn't fall over. "WHOO YA!" Her voice was lost among the others as Megatronus shot the Insecticon and sent it smashing into the wall opposite of him. The vermin twitched before its optics faded away. Megatonus turned around, his optics scanning the crowd as he did so, watching to see whom his loyal followers of the gladiatorial pits were. As he did, his optics stopped upon StoneBlaze and they locked gazes for mere seconds before his back turned against her.

The crowds roar died down and soon he began to speak. "Fellow brothers and sisters of Cybertron!" The two femme's sat in their seats. "I have won again this day, a sign that I fight for not only myself but for all of you!" The cheering came back and then faded out again. "I will always fight for us, until the day I see fit that my reign shall be no more." The crowd went silently still. "But that day shall never come! For I, Megatronus, will never stop fighting until the day my spark itself dies!"

"Megatronus! Megatronus! Megatronus!" The crowed yelled in unison, their voices melding together as if they were meant to be one, all calling out to him, adoring him, waiting for him to come back once again. He stepped away from the bodies of his assailants and disappeared through one of the gates, a metal wall falling down upon it as he faded into the darkness.

"Let's go!" SeaFare said, grabbing her friends servo once again.

"But we just got here, Fare. Don't you wanna watch the other fights?"

"Nah, they're not as good as, Megatronus's fights. Come on!" Tugging her alone, SeaFare guided them through the crowd once more until they were out and back onto the less crowded foyer of the gladiatorial pit. SeaFare led them down a hallway that seemed not to familiar than the one they had travelled to get inside the arena. StoneBlaze chewed her bottom lip as she watched the corridor get darker as the deeper they got. Lights flickered above them and she stuck close to her friend.

"Where are we going, Fare?" She asked, slightly jumping as something sparked beside her.

"A friend of a friend mi-ight of gotten me some back passes to the gladiator rooms."

"How?" SeaFare hummed as an answer and StoneBlaze dared not to ask more, knowing she wouldn't like the worded answer. More sparks popped and StoneBlaze moved to the other side of her friend. "Fare, are we almost there?"

"Hey hey, someone made a rhyme."

"I'm serious, SeaFare."

"Ok, yes, almost." They stopped before a closed door and SeaFare almost jumped out of her exterior from excitement. She went to knock, but stopped when they heard two voices conversing on the other side.

"What do you mean, you can't pay me!?" Megtronus yelled, his voice booming through the door and down the hall. "We had a tight deal that if I fight and if I win, you will give me enough to sustain me!"

"I know, I know. Calm your fusion cannon down, Megatron."

"It. Is. Megatronus to you."

"Alright, Megatronus. . . Look, the system really hasn't been kind to us lately and I've been cut back on my selling, not much as been coming in since the new law."

"What new law!?"

"The-the one that prohibits Lower Cast cybertronians to sell to Upper Cast unless they come here."

"But Upper Cast's do not come here."

"Exactly." The two heard a fist punching into a wall and they jumped back. "I-I'm sorry, Megatronus, but I simply can't change the law."

"Get. Out."

"Hey, StoneBlaze, wasn't your sire one of the members who signed that law?" StoneBlaze looked from side to side, as if she was to get killed for the wrong answer. Before she could answer, the door slid open and a mech about their size came walking out. He scooted past them with a few words and then carried on as if they weren't there. Megatronus had his back to them, but soon turned and faced the two, his expression both of anger and sadness.

"How long have you two been standing there?" He asked, stepping closer.

SeaFare went to answer, but Blaze kicked her in the pede knowing what she would say and answered herself. "Not too long. We recently arrived." SeaFare nodded in agreeance. "My friend here only wished to meet you in person, and not from the stands of the arena."

"I see, an admirer I presume."

"Ver much so, Megatronus. . I've come to most of your fights and have cheered for no one else." He raised a brow at her words and turned his helm to StoneBlaze.

"And you? You do not seem as the type to come to the arena, here in Kaon."

"In truth, this is my first fight, and have not heard too much about them as my sire likes to keep me more than sheltered."

"Whom is your sire?" He asked, leaning closer and she stepped back.

"Of whom one of my creators are is none of your concern now or ever."

"StoneBlaze?" SeaFare stated a bit offended and fearful to which Megatronus held up a servo.

"You have courage to speak to me that way, I admire courage."

"It is better to be courages than brave and foolish."

"Wise words coming from a femme of your stature."

"My stature?" She asked with her own raised optic ridge.

"Yes, no femme looks as beautiful as you do and comes from the likes of Kaon." She looked to the ground and shifted her pede, pushing back a blushed smile at his words. SeaFare nudged her and giggled silently. Megatronus stood up to his full height with a smile. "Tell me, how did you two get down here without being apprehended."

"My brother personally knows one of the gladiators here, he got us down here without a hassle." SeaFare said and StoneBlaze looked to her.

"Don't tell me that sparking was the guards."

"He said he'd do what he could. I didn't know what it would entail."

"What my sire would do if I found out I even came here." Blaze facepalmed and sighed.

Megatronus stepped out in front of the girls. "Then it is best we get you home."

"We?" Blaze asked, looking to SeaFare and then him.

"The nightly streets of, Kaon are no place for femme's. I will personally see to your safety."

"But I live far off."

"Then we best get going, no?"

As SeaFare lived in the Middle Cast, her home wasn't too fare off from Kaon, just enough so that where she lived was safe from its destructive ways. Blaze said her goodbye's to her friend and then found herself walking alone with Megatronus, the two heading to where she lived. They kept up small conversations, but StoneBlaze couldn't hide the fact that she felt uncomfortable around the mech, even if he seemed safer in public than in the arena. She kept a small distance between them, and thankfully she knew that the mech had gotten her message as he stayed his place.

"If I am to escort you, I find it best that I know where I am going."

"It's near, Iacon. Just outside actually."

"In one of the many villa's I presume."

"Yes." She said hushed.

He sensed her uneasiness and spoke up. "If it makes you feel better. ."

"StoneBlaze."

"A beautiful name that fist you well, StoneBlaze." She pushed back another blushed smile. "Though if it makes you feel better, I will escort you just outside of Iacon."

"Thank you." Her voice was still inaudible to most, but he heard it enough to break a smile. "It's not that I think you're bad or anything, but. . My sire is one who's tried to keep me safe for all my life. If he even heard one bit that I left the realms of Iacon, he'd detain me for life."

"He sounds. . . Overbearing."

She huffed a laugh and looked at Megatronus, then the ground. "That's not even the half of it. . But I don't want to trouble you with any of my minute worries, it seems that you have enough going on back in Kaon to last you a lifetime."

"Sadly that is the case." She stopped as did he. Megatronus looked forwards and saw that a large house rested before him, larger than he could ever imagine. In fact, it seemed that it could fit all of Kaon inside of it. He turned to face StoneBlaze and she did the same. Not allowing the stillness of silence to burry them, he spoke up. "Shall I see you again?"

"I cannot give you any reassurance on if you will. . But maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"But I-"

"What one says is not always what another one hears."

"Nor means." He smirked and she let her smile finally come into play. "Thank you for taking me home safely, Megatronus. I am indebted to you."

"Please, StoneBlaze, you owe me nothing."

"You must want something."

"Only to see you again once more."

"I will try." He kissed her hand and smiled.

"As Cybertornians, trying is the best we can do. . I will only hope that you try your best." Her hand slipped out of his and she unlocked the gate.

"That I will." Shutting it behind her, she walked off and then stopped mid-way to the house, watching as the mech transformed and shot off back to Kaon. Sighing happily, she entered the house and made her way to her room. Before lying on her berth, she smelled something almost rotten. Walking out the smell was still there, it wasn't until later that she realized it was her whom carried the disgusting odor. Vying on the side of taking a shower, she headed to the cleansing room, the last thing she needed was her sire finding out just where she had been.

Stepping out, she dried off and went back out into the hall. Ramming into another as she did so. Stumbling back, a servo caught her before she could fall onto her tailpipe. "Wouldn't want you messing up that pretty exterior." She looked up and slid her servo out of the mechs servo.

"SharpShoot. What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised by his appearance.

"Your father summoned me here."

"This late?"

"He said he had important things to talk about." The mech smiled at her and she back away. Most who knew the two, knew that he more than enough found interest in her while she didn't find much to admire about him. His perceiving about himself was narcissistic and unruly, but to those of the High Cast, it was overlooked for how he looked and acted in public. "If I may, I don't want to keep your sire waiting."

"Please, be my guest." She moved out of the way and watched as he disappeared around a corner. What the two were going to talk about was none of her business, and quite frankly, she didn't care to know. Though she couldn't drop the feeling that it was something pertaining to her life. She shrugged and walked off, if it was, then she would come to know of it soon enough.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter One! I hope you guys liked it, I found it quite fun to write, though I say that about most of the stories. Eh, oh well. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think ;D. SofC out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Captured Spark

**Sneaky Femme's**

StoneBlaze sat at an elongated table and gingerly drank her portion of energon. She was quite tired this morning, more or less due to the fact that she'd been out and up past the dark hours of the night. Her sire, Truvulous, walked up to the table and sat down, awaiting for the kitchen servants to bring him his breakfast.

"You know, sire, it'd be much faster if you got the energon yourself." Blaze said, swishing her breakfast around and starring at it blandly. "I mean, it doesn't hurt to give them a break in there."

"Where were you last night?" She looked up from her cube and starred at him. "You heard me correctly, StoneBlaze, where did you go?"

"Nowhere."

"SharpShoot saw you last night past three Megacycles in the morning."

"Oh, and why per say was he here at three Megacycles in the morning?" She questioned back, finding her thought was far more important then her leaving and coming back.

"I had some. . . Important things to discuss with him. . . Now, Blaze, I would like to know where you went."

"Out, sire. . . I went out."

"Out where?"

"On a long walk, I needed some time to think to myself. That's all."

"Why would you g-"

"Sire, I do not mean to disrespect you, but I am nineteen solar cycles, I'm pretty sure I can make my own choices of when and when not I want to take a long walk." She shoved her chair from the table and left, leaving her energon. Coming back, she grabbed the cube and bowed her head. "Thank you." Walking off again, she disappeared out the door and to her room.

The light that shone through her window danced off her almost translucent purple and orange colored exterior. She hated how her sire would barge down on her so much at times, as if she was someone he thoroughly couldn't ever trust. It was such an issue that at times, she contemplated on running away, forgetting that her father was one of the wealthiest and twisted mechs on the planet. She sighed and stopped, it would never work though, no matter where she went, she would always be found.

* * *

Megatronus rested in his room that was positioned near the pits of Kaon, he could hear the rumbling of the crowd and the fighting of the gladiators. It shook his room much to hard and often that he found most of his belongings were either packed away or thrown out, besides those that were of great importance or personal belonging.

His helm vibrated against his berth and he sat up, knowing again the he wasn't to get any sleep. He looked upwards of where the stars would be if a roof didn't cover him; many thoughts came to him as he did this, but one in particular never left his mind until absolutely necessary. The Caste system needed to end, the tyranny of the Higher Council Members needed to be stopped and life needed to be reconstituted back into Cybertron. The planet was once thriving and peaceful, that was until the Caste system came into play, then all of a sudden, everyone was either rich or poor, even the Middle Caste's were known as poor.

The mech clenched his optics shut and sighed, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, and everyone knew it, even the Council Members. Through the thick of his usual dissatisfying thoughts, Megatronus began to think about another thing, StoneBlaze. She was of course of the Higher Caste, he'd seen that clearly enough from last nights walk, but something about her was different than most from her view of life. She was kind, and willing enough to come down to Kaon. Surely one brave enough to venture from their safe haven to come to the deadliest city on Cybertron had a spark worth talking to. Though she could of been a spy, sent down to see whom was most a threat to the livelihood of all Higher Caste members; but then there was the thought that she was just a normal femme seeing a grueling fight to the death.

Megatron raised an optic ridge at his thought, surely a femme like her wouldn't want to see a spark brutally ripped out of another. Sighing again, he moved off of his berth and walked out of his room. He was to fight soon, and maybe he'd see her, after all, she owed him that.

* * *

"Sire?" StoneBlaze walked into an oversized office to see her sire sitting quietly at a desk. He hummed in response and she stood up straight. "I'm wa-" No, she had to tell, not ask. "I'm going to SeaFare's house for the night." He turned in his chair and met his optics with hers.

"You most certainly are not." He stated, standing up from the chair and walking towards her. "I will not allow you to go down to that wretched Middle Caste living system, it is far too. . . Unruly."

StoneBlaze scoffed and crossed her arms. "If someone would step up and do something about it, maybe it might not be so unruly." She stated directly at him, now glaring at her sire. He raised his head higher and she did so herself, a trait the two shared. "I will be going, it is not fair to either her nor me that I cannot have fun with her because of her Caste."

"I guess it isn't, but I am your sire. . And you follow my law."

"I shall take one guard if it makes 'you' feel safer."

"Three."

"I only need one." She stood taller, stating that she should be right.

"Two and that is my final offer, or you won't be going."

Letting her body slump down she sighed. "Fine, I'll take two." He smiled at her and nodded. Comm'ing for two guards to escort her she walked out and awaited outside for the mechs to catch up. Soon after they began their trek, StoneBlaze between the two while they kept a secure guard on her, knowing her sire would have their helms if she disappeared from the vision. "I'm fine with just one. Surely one of you wants to go home."

"We were given orders, StoneBlaze." The one before her answered, keeping his weapons systems open for any threats.

"That would be ma'am to you."

"Yes, ma'am." If there was one thing she liked about the guards, it was bossing them around. They ventured farther away from Iacon and soon made it to SeaFare's house who's family greeted StoneBlaze as one of their own as soon as she arrived on sight. The two soldiers were kept outside, their presence no more wanted than they were needed. SeaFare led her friend to her room and shut everything so that they could be neither seen nor heard.

"Well, your presence is unexpected."

"Ya, sorry, I had the impression you liked surprises." Fare punched her friend in the arm and they laughed. "I didn't know if I was coming or not and then my sire stationed me with those two numskulls, and well-"

"It's fine, Blaze. . I'm just kidding." Blaze looked around and smiled at her friends room. She loved visiting it, it was so small and quaint and filled with numerous items that filled it up. Her room was large and felt always so empty no matter how much stuff she filled it up with, there was always too much room. "Hey, you ok?"

"Ya." Blaze snapped out of her alternate reality and looked to her friend. "Hey, do you think the fights are going on tonight."

"They go on every night. Why?" Silence filled the room before SeaFare began jumping up and down on her berth. "Oh. My. Gosh! You don't want to see the fight, you want to see Megatronus again!"

"Shhh! They'll hear you." Fare calmed down, but energy now seemed to boil out of every crevice. "And. . Maybe."

"What did you guys talk about last night?"

"Nothing actually, just that he said he. . . Maybe. . Kinda. . Wanted to see me again." Fare squealed and resisted the sudden urge to pull her friend into a tight hug; though she did anyways. "What's happened to you?"

"It's just that, wow, it's so cool to finally see you with someone that actually suits you."

"You think, Megatronus suits me? ." Blaze shook her servo's and helm. "And were not together, yeesh, we just met last night."

"True love at first sight! Haven't you ever heard of it!?"

"I don't believe in it. . Plus sire would never allow me to court someone like him. . He's too."

"Unruly. . Masculine. . . Charming. . . Ho-"

"SeaFare, I simply would like something to bring me out of my boring life, and going to the fights. . It's different and exhilarating, I don't mean for you to get the wrong idea, but I merely wish to just-"

"See him again." Fare stood up and once again grabbed her friends servo. "Come on, let's get going!"

"What about?" She motioned towards where the guards were stationed and SeaFare laughed. "Last thing I need is them catching me."

"Don't worry, my carrier will cover us." SeaFare relayed the information to her creators and they agreed, already at grips with their daughter taking jaunts out to Kaon. The two femme's left the house and oddly enough to StoneBlaze, they were easily undetected.

Making their way to the gladiatorial pits of Kaon, the two kept their watch out for all the beings that roamed the eery and overly dangerous land. SeaFare had no trouble keeping track of where she went, weaving the two through alleyway and city, ducking when she saw trouble and bolting when it came after them. Finally they made it and found that cybertronians lined the wall of the buildings, awaiting their turn to get in.

"Come on, I know a different way to get in." StoneBlaze began to protest when she saw whom controlled the line, but was pulled into the darkness before any words could escape her. They once again began weaving around objects until SeaFare stopped her and bent down at the basin of the building. Pulling off a panel, she ushered her friend inside and Blaze shook her helm. "It's not that bad we're doing this. . In fact, someone else showed me this." StoneBlaze took in a deep intake before crawling inside with her optics shut tightly. SeaFare followed after and recapped the panel into its place, setting them into full darkness. The dark ocean blue, stormy grey and gold femme moved before her friend and then forwards, leading the way until they moved out of the tunnel and into the building. "Tada!" SeaFare set the second panel back into place and ran off towards the fighting arena's entrance.

"Never ever take me that route again." StoneBlaze said after catching up with her overly energized friend.

"Scardy cat." The two walked into the arena and once again had to work their way through the crowd, thankfully this time finding seats that were closer. SeaFare fell into her full on screaming and death match mode, leaning so far off the edge that her friend once again had to hold onto her so that she wouldn't become part of the action. StoneBlaze watched herself though, actually enjoying the matches, even though they were fights to the death, it was new entertainment.

The fighting seemed to go on for hours, Megatronus beating every opponent in his fights, being injured in most and almost killed himself in some. He raised his arms after each match, gaining a arena full of shouts and cries of following admirer's. She herself found herself actually joining the crowd, but reserving herself again when she heard her own voice shouting over the others next to her.

As the matches ended, Megatronus made another speech before exiting and leaving the pits open for the next champion to win his slew of fights.

* * *

Megatronus entered his quarters, tired and ready for a nights sleep that he knew he wasn't going to adequately get. His room once again shook from the pure force from the pits and he sighed, it seemed as if it was never going to end. Hushed voices came from outside before a light knock rung through his audio receptors. Walking to the door, it slid open and he saw the two femme's from the night before, standing before him.

"This was all her idea." He looked to StoneBlaze as she spoke and smiled.

"Well I very much accept your idea. . Please, do come in." He stepped aside and the sea colored femme began to step in, but was pulled back by her friend who had a stern look on her face.

"SeaFare, no."

"Aww, come on. . It's not that bad." StoneBlaze held up a minute finger to Megatronus and turned the two against him.

Whispering harshly she spoke."No, we barely know him."

"But he walked you home last night."

"Walking in open public spaces is much different than being confined to a 'bedroom'."

"I think we can trust him enough."

"Enough isn't enough, Fare. . I don't think we should, just, lets stay out here. Ok?"

Her friend huffed a sigh and let her shoulders slump. "Fine, we'll do it your way." They turned back and SeaFare forced a smile. "Sorry, but we do not feel comfortable entering your quarters." StoneBlaze resisted a Facepalm.

"That is understandable. . I was merely offering." He stepped before his doorframe again, taking up the space. "I'm glad you kept your word, StoneBlaze, I had thought that maybe you might not come."

"Is being in the Higher Caste all that bad?"

"No." He stated.

"Yes." Fare followed and she bit her lip at her word. "I mean no." Blaze slightly laughed and Megatronus held back a smile. He liked her laugh, how her face seemed to brighten as the indulged happiness overtook her for the matter of seconds she allowed it. "You know what I mean, Blaze."

"I know." Her lightly jubilated expression fell as she completely understood what her friend meant. Pede's reverberated off the heavy walls and the three looked over as a Kaon guard turned towards them, his weapons on-lining as he saw the two girls as intruders. Megatronus stepped before them defensively.

"These femme's are no threat." He stated, holding out his arms.

"They are not permitted here."

"I allowed them here, so they are permitted." His voice became deeper and the mech turned down his weapons. "You can leave as I assure you they are no threat." He nodded and walked off. Megatronus turned back to the femme's whom seemed slightly scared of who would show up next.

"They really listen to you, don't they?" StoneBlaze asked.

"They know that if they don't it'll end. . Not quite so well for themselves." He looked back where the mech was and then stepped behind the femme's. "Shall I once again escort you home. As before, when night falls upon Kaon, not even mechs should be out alone."

* * *

StoneBlaze and SeaFare stopped a ways from the latter femme's house. As confusion set in, Megatronus was inclined to ask why.

"Someone's sire here doesn't know boundaries, nor the quality of respect." SeaFare answered with crossed arms.

He raised an optic ridge and StoneBlaze intervened. "What my friend means to say is that my sire decided to be a little too overprotective and sent me with my own escorts."

"You mean detainee's. I would invite you farther, but I'm afraid they wouldn't let you live to see your next fight."

"SeaFare."

"Well it's true."

Megatronus held up a servo for the girls to stop. "If you require me to stop here, then I will merely make sure you get to your house safely from this distance." StoneBlaze smiled a thank you before her and her friend walked off, SeaFare now in a foul mood from her squandering about the unwanted body guards. As StoneBlaze walked farther away, she turned back when Megatronus called out to her. She sent her friend along and made her way back to him. "I do not know you, StoneBlaze, but if there is a chance I do not ever see you again, thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me some sense of hope for your Higher Caste lives. . And for allowing me to see you again, though you had the opposite choice." She smiled and held her hands behind her back.

"Well then. . You are most certainly welcome."

"Ma'am!" StoneBlaze's optics widened as she looked behind herself to see the two guards coming her way. "I would advise that you step away from this mech." Megatronus stepped back.

"He means no harm, soldiers, just a friend whom was looking out for both mine and SeaFare's safety as we went out on a walk." The guards charged up their weapons and Megatronus began to walk away. He stopped as the sound heightened and turned his helm back to her.

"Hopefully, StoneBlaze, until we meet again." He shifted into his alt-form and flew off into the city light masked sky. She turned back to the guards and glared at them before stomping off back to SeaFare's home, ready for the night to be over with; seeing how they ruined it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Captured Spark

**Lost and Found**

**Hi everyone, been a while since I last uploaded. Had a few other storied and one in particular that I've been busy on and some busy weeks with my grandparents that are in town. Well, the wait is over for I have given you a five-thousand word chapter to make up for lost time! YAY!**

**P.S. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, it's really late here. I'll get the chapter read through and fixed at some point so, ya. . Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The streets of kaon were littered with trash and sparking parts of once living creatures as Megatronus walked silently through them. His cyan blue optics scanned his surroundings, a dissatisfied frown in place of his usual victorious smile. It all seemed to be getting worse, more poverty, more death from the disease ridden streets; and worst of all, the Higher Caste didn't seem to care, they merely turned a blind eye to all the poor of Kaon and left them to rust.

He knew that there were Higher Caste bots that were good in spark, StoneBlaze seemed to be a fine example, then again it could all be an act to get him out in the open so the police can detain him and set him up for either a prison or death sentence. Death would be most likely as he was from Kaon and a gladiator at that.

Even if she was good though, the unjust overruled those that actually had had the spark to even look Kaon's way. He wasn't too much read up on the facts of it all, but he was coming around to know, especially since most of his pays were dwindling down to nothing and he was beginning to think that if he didn't die in the arena, he for sure would from lack of energon.

Sighing, he unclasped his servo's from behind his back and let them hang at his sides. He hadn't been much as a minor, and truly he wasn't much of anything now than a renown gladiator of Kaon among those of the Lower, Middle and the occasional Higher Caste's. He though, knew where he stood, knew what he was fighting for, and even if it turned for the worse, at least he could say he did something to contribute to Cybertron other than killing others in an arena full of bloodthirsty fans.

"Megatronus!" The burly mech stopped in his tracks and looked behind himself to see a younger Cybertronian racing his way. The sparkling, roughly by the age of fifteen (though it was hard to tell through his rusted exterior), stopped just before him and held up a fuzzing electrolyzed poster of him advertising his first fight that he had brutally won.

"What can I do for you, sparkling?" He asked, leaning down on one knee so that he was closer to the child's own height, since he seemed to be short for his age.

"My sire is sick, but he is a great fan of yours. ." The sparkling dug his pede into the ground. "I thought that maybe if I could get your autograph, he might start to feel better." A smile tugged at Megatronus's frown and he took the poster and pen the child had. He inscribed his name onto it and then wrote a few words underneath. Slicing a small line beneath those, he looked up.

"Tell me, sparkling, what is your sire's name?"

"ShiftLine." Megatronus wrote the name and then handed the two items back to the sparkling. "Thank you."

He stood up and looked down to the sparkling who seemed to have a new hope in his eyes. Something he hadn't seen in the city for a long time. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Knockout."

"Well then, Knockout, tell your sire that I expect to see him at my next tournament." The teen nodded vigorously and ran off with the poster in hand, excited for the new gift he had for his sire.

Megatronus chuckled lightly and slowly shook his head. It amazed him how such innocence could always be so upbeat about even the worst things. The frown came back as he began walking again. But it was so sad that such innocence was waisted in a place such as this. The sparkling's of Kaon should have a better life than this, a chance to give them opportunities, not forced choices between working hard for nothing or beat down jobs that did little to nothing to sustain them and/or their families.

Re-clasping his servo's, he began his walk back to the arena. He was told that there was a new competitor to come in today, one he'd never met and whom was supposed to be as brutal as he was. Smirking he walked back into the place he now deemed as his home; tonight would come soon enough and the new mech would finally meet his match.

* * *

A week passed since StoneBlaze had been back to the fights; since the guards had told her sire of the mech and he practically grounded her to the confines of her room until further notice. She paced back and forth, tired from no nights recharge and overflowing with anger against the guards and her father. Her life couldn't be controlled, nor would she allow it; but yet she couldn't seem to break these invisible chains.

Sighing, she sat on her berth and looked out the window. Maybe this was fate telling her that she shouldn't go back, after all, if she was caught actually going to the gladiatorial arena, she'd be a scrapheap in two nano-kliks flat.

StoneBlaze stood up and rested her servo's against the window seal. "It's not fair." A knock came to her door and she turned around to see her sire walking in. She forced a smile and stood straighter. "Am I finally ungrounded?"

"No, but I wanted to personally tell you that you will be allowed to go out tonight." Excitement built up around her at his words. "With me, to one of Iacon's most famous opera's."

Her shoulders fell and she sighed. "Really?" She asked, hoping it was a joke.

"Of course, the seats were arranged a deca-cylce ago."

"Sounds." She pushed back her wanted word and used one that her sire would approve of. "Fun." He smiled and nodded before walking out, leaving her alone once again. She rested back at the window and set her helm against her servo. Many of the maintenance bots were out and prepping their yard for a secret party that was meant to happen.

Her mind was back at the arena in an instant; how different she felt, the exhilaration of watching something that was forbidden. She wouldn't verbally admit it, but she found a certain rare feeling that went along with sneaking behind her sire's back. "Freedom." The word seemed to slide from her mouth naturally.

"It's disrespect, that's what it is." StoneBlaze's spark stopped and she spun around on her heel, seeing no one as she did so. "I should of been told of this first thing, not three cycles after the information was found out! And most certainly not by a messenger bot!" The conversation was of something else and she settled down. Shaking her helm slowly she walked from the window and sat at her cluttered desk. Pushing aside many used up datapads, she grabbed a fresh one and began writing.

- Dear Sire -

She looked up to her ceiling to see an old painting of the stars; natural lights that no one could sadly see at night in Iacon due to Cybertrons bright array of night lights.

Her sire had painted it when she was younger, working day and night to make the planets just right. They used to glow brightly at night, a beautiful dance of majesty displayed as they moved graciously across the room. Though sadly as the years passed, the painting faded, taking the memories with it as her father became more and more encased in work, especially after her carrier left them from a incurable case of cosmic rust.

-I love you. . . But I do not think this life of fantasy is one that I can live anymore. For so long I've lived in this world of riches and luxury, but recently I've found that this life is just not suited for me. The life that I wish to live is one of freedom; a life that I can rightfully choose my own choices. Being locked away like this, I do not know if I can take it anymore. -

She looked over her small letter and sighed. It was neither the time nor her place to run away as if she was a child who didn't care. Despite his obvious flaws, her sire did everything he could to give her a good life, and running away from it would just tell him how ungrateful she was for his hard work. Granted sneaking out at night wasn't any better, but she was staying here at the very least and not somewhere else.

Groaning in protest to her thoughts, she stacked away the datapad and moved from her desk. There was nothing else for her to do other than sleep or watch the news, which didn't contain anything interesting except for the occasional riots in Kaon, and even those were barely touched upon.

Swirling her datapen on the desk, she flicked it away and it clattered to the ground before rolling back to her pede's. She looked down to it with a bored expression and huffed, her life used to be so productive, so enthralling; now it was so dull and unmistakably sad. Rolling her optics she walked to the door and creaked it open, a burly guard standing outside to make sure no one entered or left, unless permitted.

She stepped a pede out and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned with a scowl and she had to take a step back in fear that he might of hurt her.

"You're not permitted out of your room."

"And I understand that, but I'm oh so bored. Is there any chance that you would allow me to take a walk around the garden."

"No, you are not allowed in the garden sector."

She growled at him and stomped her pede. "Why not!?"

"Orders from your sire himself."

"Then may I ride my horse, surely he needs exercise."

"One of the servants shall be taking care of that." She let out an angered huff and crossed her arms.

"He is mine and needs my attention. . I order you to let me out, NOW!"

He fully turned to her and leaned closer. "No." His voice was calm, but one could easily tell that he was annoyed at her.

"Yes."

"I said no." He briskly grabbed her arm and began to shove her back into her room. She fought his grasp though she didn't faze him. Her digits scratched at his hand as her struggling didn't work and he only pushed her harder, tightening his grip as he did so.

"Let her go." The two looked over to SharpShoot gliding up to them, a smile placed towards her. "I've come to relieve her from her room." For once StoneBlaze was actually happy to see the stuck up mech. She pulled her arm from the guard and smirked at him before walking to SharpShoot. "I'm sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Oh." She looked to the guard. "I'm sure he wouldn't think of it." He stiffened and fell back into place. SharpShoot nodded and walked off with the femme, his arm trying to sneak around her waist, though she smacked him away. "I prefer to not be touched at this moment." He only smiled at her and she felt a shiver travel up her spine.

They walked in silence for a while, sounds encasing them as house personnel scrambled around the house. StoneBlaze kept her optics away from the mech, though soon speaking up after a long enough pause. "Where are we heading?"

"I'm glad you asked. . I thought you might like to see Trinity." They stepped into the stalls to see a row of horse stalls but only four horses as they were a rarity on Cybertron. She walked up to one stall in particular and brushed her hand over the white horses metal exterior. Unlocking the latch she allowed the animal out. SharpShoot followed with a brown horse and they left he stalls side by side.

Slowly they passed the garden to see mechs and femmes preparing the mysterious party.

"SharpShoot, do you know what the party will be for."

"Of course I do."

She beamed and turned to him. "Really? Could you elaborate as I am in the dark?"

"I'm afraid I can't. All I can say is that its in a Deca-cycle."

"Hm, not that long."

"I know, its very exciting." She took one last glance at the planning before diverting her attention back to their trial.

The horses let out mechanical whining and neighing as they trotted through the lands. The two headed away from Iacon and found themselves in an open land that was isolated from most to all population, keeping them alone.

StoneBlaze contemplated on turning Trinity around and forgetting their trot, but as she was raised to be respectful, she couldn't possibly. Plus anything else 'disrespectful' to her sire would give her more lock up time. Finally they stopped and SharpShoot jumped off the tall horse before walking over to StoneBlaze and helping her off. She willfully accepted his help, but shook out of his grasp once she was down.

"Care to explain why we're here?" She asked, patting Trinity.

"Stargazing. Don't you remember doing it as sparklings? I thought since we were away from Iacons lights we could see the stars more clearly."

"I have to go to an opera with my sire though."

He smile again at her words. "Don't worry, my carrier is filling in your spot. Though as I had not told my sire about it, I hope he doesn't mind."

"Your sire is a very understanding mech, SharpShoot. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." SharpShoot laid out a particle blanket and the sat on it. The stars slowly came out one by one, then all at once they seemed to just burst out of the sky, filling the darkness with a newfound light that most had forgotten about in Iacon.

The night passed on and StoneBlaze's attention began to fall away from their gazing. Instead her senses fell to the sounds that were nearby. If she strained her hearing, she swore she could hear the roaring of Kaon's crowd as they watched the gladiatorial fights. Her spark jumped a beat at the thought of all the excitement.

"Freedom." The word silently slipped her vocalizer.

"Hmm, what?"

She snapped her helm to see SharpShoot looking at her, slightly confused. "N-nothing, Shooter, just a random thought."

"Have to reel those in, Blaze, you never know where those will take you." He stated sarcastically.

"Don't be a bummer, I can think what I want to think."

"With you, that's dangerous." He slightly laughed at her and she punched his shoulder. He stopped and looked to see that no paint had chipped.

"You have to be careful, I just got this finished." His light words were gone and she rolled her optics looking the other way, now uninterested in his words. "Aww, come on."

"It's just paint, not like you don't have the money to get it re-fixed."

"It's not really the money, but the time. . I have other important things to do than stay at the finishers."

"Ya, like what." She said poisonously and he stood up to which she followed.

"Like being here with you, under the stars."

"That's sweet, SharpShoot, but I'm not that important." She shut her optics and listened again, hearing as the roaring grew louder. Diverting her full attention to the dangerous sound, she could hear the voices, the words, the clashing of metal as victors fought one another until one became the only winner of the two. She let out a deep sigh and shoved back a calm smile.

"StoneBlaze are you listening?" She was brought back to reality as the words smashed through her thoughts like a wrecking ball.

"No." She put out plainly, not caring about sugar coating her words. SharpShoot glared at her for a second before reverting back to his normal spine shuddering smile. He pulled her into his grasp and brought her closer to him.

"I said, tonight has been great and I would love to do it again. I thought maybe with some high grade?" She wriggled out and took a few steps back so that they were more than arms length away.

"No, SharpShoot. . Of all mechs I things I really don't trust myself or you if we are on high grade together."

"Look, you know better than the both of us that we don't get much fun and excitement around our parents, out here." He waved his hands out as if it brought more emphasis to his words. "We are free, we could do anything."

"By choice, SharpShoot. . And I clearly have chosen no." She propped herself onto Trinity and patted the horses neck and she began to move slowly. "Thank you for tonight, but I must leave." Her horse fell into a run and SharpShoot watched for a while.

"You're going the wrong way!" He yelled, but soon he knew that his words hadn't been reached, or naturally, she had tuned him out. Getting onto his own horse he went back to his house, there was no need to follow. Looking back he watched longingly, at least he hoped their was no need to follow.

* * *

StoneBlaze soon found herself in the outer streets of Kaon. The roaring and cheering became louder and the feeling inside became stronger. She felt like a rebel, a rare oddity to the Higher Cast, and it felt good. Exceptionally good.

Trinity galloped through the alleyways, trying to reach the Pits of Kaon before Megatronus's time in the arena was finished for the night. The stars were still visible as many lights were broken or dimmed, but there was enough to show the ruin of the land.

Along the way she heard a small cry, one she only heard once; from her when her carrier had died. Though this one was worse, more painful and death stricken. She slowed Trinity and looked below to see moonlight shining off moving metal. Leaping off her horse she moved closer and leaned down, she couldn't tell what it belonged to, but it didn't sound like an animal.

The whimpering became louder as she moved closer and she could tell it was protest of her being there. The body was small and instantly she knew that it belonged to a sparkling. He shoved himself closer to the wall and fell into a fetal position as she rounded the gunk bin.

"Hey, it's okay." She held out a hand and he smacked it away in a fit of fear. "I won't hurt you." Whimpering he went closer to the bin, keeping away from her. He could tell she was upper class, and many times he'd seen them trick others before their guards did what they called 'mercy killing'. "Hey, come one out." She lent out her servo farther and he looked to her with weak green optics, lubricant washing his dirt stained cheeks. She smiled and he slowly reached for her servo. She grasped around his and he took it back before letting out a more fearful whimper.

"Hurt." His voice was coarse and almost inaudible. She reached for his servo and pulled him out of the gunk filled corner. He fought her but as they were brought into the moonlight he stopped to look at her, his optics now more curious then fearful.

"I promise I won't hurt you." She knelt down to his size and smiled, to which he replied with his own smile. He was skinny for his age, and she knew he was energon deprived, since most Cybertronians did show unless they hadn't had any for at least 30 or more days. "Here." She reached into a side pocket and grabbed out a couple cubes. He looked at her be fumbled and she nodded towards him. "All yours, I don't need them." Greedily he took the cubes and began to drink them down until nothing was left, even some of the cube itself had been nibbled upon due to pure hunger.

She lightly chuckled and handed him a couple more that had been in the opposite pocket. He drank them as well and she could soon tell that he was coming back to life. "Feel better?" He nodded and she twisted her lips. "Do you know how to speak?"

"Little." Was his word and she could only let out a silent gasp. In all her years she hadn't met a cybertronian who didn't know how to speak. "En-gon?"

"I'm sorry, buddy. . But I don't have anymore." He frowned and she brushed a servo over his helm to which he rested his helm into it and closed his optics. "I can get you more though." He nodded vigorously and she chuckled again. "Maybe I can teach you some words too." She studied him to get a lock on his age and could tell that he was easily three or four at most, an age that she knew more language than him, sadly enough. "Do you have a name?"

He shook his head and she frowned, what sparkling didn't have a name? "Name-ess."

She searched her mind for anything that could he could have as a name, but nothing came to her. His exterior was chipped and muddied so no color shone through, he didn't seem to have any specialties as of now, but that was expected for his age. There was nothing to go off of. "We'll get to that later, okay?" He nodded again and she smiled.

There was another problem, she didn't know where to house him. Of course Megatronus first came to thought, but she barely knew him, heck he could all be an act when around her. SeaFare's family had enough to take care of already and there was no way she could take him home, her sire would instantly know where she had been.

Sighing she looked down to the nameless cybertronian, and there was no way she would leave him on the streets. Foster homes would be nothing as most were sent to either middle or lower cast. Orphanages were dangerous in Cybertron anywhere. She bit her bottom lip, there was nowhere.

"Hey there pretty femme." Her helm snapped around at the words and she a sly looking mech gazing at her. She stepped before the sparkling and narrowed her optics.

"Go away." She spoke demandingly, but he only stepped closer.

"Feisty, just my preference."

"That is disgusting, you have young audio receptors listening."

"Young is just another word for cyber-rat." She shook her helm in confusion at his words. Clearly it was not just the young ones were lacking in speech. He stepped closer and she walked back with the sparkling almost tripping behind himself as she did so. She kept him sturdy though and looked down to make sure he was alright.

When she looked back up she saw that he was closer. "Nice horse you got here, you must be very High Cast to have this." He touched the horse and grime spread over the horses pure white exterior. It whined at him and kicked him back. The not lout mech got up and glowered at the horse. "For that, I'm gonna have to kill ya." He pulled out a knife and stalked closer, his red optics raging.

"The femme said to leave her alone." All three looked behind the sly mech to see a burly mech glaring down at him with bright cyan optics. The smaller of the two flipped around and hesitated.

Laughing fearfully he slipped back. "I-I was just about to leave, d-didn't mean to upset you." He ran off and StoneBlaze watched as the burly mech came more into view to show the full form of Megatronus. She let out a slightly relieved sigh, but stayed stiff as she still couldn't predict him.

"I told you the streets of Kaon were dangerous and no place for a femme like you."

"Well, now I know that." She stood straighter and lifted her head. "Thank you."

"You're lucky I had decided to take a nightly patrol or else there wouldn't be much of you left."

Small servo's tugged at her own and she looked behind herself to see the small mech starring up at her. "Foo?" Megatronus tried to peek around her, but only caught a glimpse of green optics at her mid-thigh level.

"A sparkling? I was not aware that you had one." His voice seemed to be filled with sorrow.

"No, I don't. . I found him huddled in the corner, poor sparkling was starving."

"If he desires food I may have enough reserves back at my quarters."

"I couldn't possibly intrude on your reserves."

"Well, technically you wouldn't be the one intruding." He smiled at the sparkling and waved, to which the child shyly waved back with his own smile.

"You. . Like sparklings?" She picked up the child and found that he was much heavier than anticipated. She blinked at Megatronus afterwards, looking for an answer.

"They're innocent beings, those of the lower caste I feel pain for as they shouldn't have to live through or even know poverty as low as this. . Does he have a designation?"

"No, I can't seem to think of one."

"Well, there is no need to stay here and squander time, bring him back to my quarters and I can care for him. . And do not worry, you are not impeding on my life."

* * *

The three, along with Trinity reached the quarters in due time, along the line the sparkling had been passed to Megatronus who held him without trouble. Silence was an allie to all and the two elder cybertronians only passed glances to each other until they reached their destination.

"I'll have to wait until there is no one in the washracks until I can get him properly cleaned. But for now he can stay here as I know you sire may not welcome Kaon guests, young or old."

"A true accusation. . Though if I can find the right time, maybe I can get him cleaned in one of my houses less used bathrooms. At least there I know that he can get cleaned properly. . Not to be rude, but a sparkling needs a careful scrub down in a tub, not sprinkling of water."

"If it is not too much." The sparkling by now had fallen into recharge against Megatronus's chestplates.

"No, but I may need you to bring him over. If I leave and come back they'll be watching me to see if I bring anything along."

"And I would be unnoticeable?" He asked sarcastically.

She laughed. "Not exactly, but we do have some tunnels you can travel through that will lead you up to the house. . I'll send you a copy of one of their coordinates and meet you there."

"I have a schedule to uphold, and a reputation. Not to make it the most important thing, but my life depends upon the praise that I get."

"And I understand that." In all honesty, StoneBlaze didn't understand. She'd been cooped up so long that she only knew the less vigorous way to get money and a reputation. "If Primus is good that day, maybe I can let him spend the night if you must leave earlier."

* * *

The night slowly drifted away and StoneBlaze found herself back home in a matter of time. Of course before her sire could return from his opera, there was no need to upset him. Though she would have to think of a way to offset the guard, most likely it would end up with her paying him off to keep silent. Or just lie and say that she was out with SharpShoot the whole night and that there were no further questions to be asked, at all.

When all was said and done, money being her asset as she had already lied that night, she slipped onto her berth and off lined her optics. Her mind was of course on the sparkling, and how Megatronus was so generous on taking care of him. But worry was also a close friend at the moment, it could also be a lie from him and he could very well not take care of the child and hurt him. It would be a nightmare to go there and find out the worse.

StoneBlaze forced herself to think of the best and let out one last sigh before falling into recharge. She'd have to push back all that she'd learned of the lower caste and accept that Megatronus was different than most and that he would be kind to the sparkling.

Her door opened and she heard her sire whispering to the guard before the door shut again. They converse of when she came back and of course the money paid off as the guard said as they rehearsed. Stress seemed to roll off her back and she fell into full recharge.

* * *

**Most of you are probably thinking it's too early in the story to bring in a sparkling, and well, it might be. But what's more fun to create than more Havoc?**

**What does a A runaway daughter, a strict sire, an unwanted flirtatious mech, a gladiator and a mysterious sparkling who doesn't even have a name create? . . . . . Seriously, I don't know, but that's the fun of fanfic, you let it grab your hand and whisper Run. (Cookies to anyone who knows that reference, hehehe)**

**Go ahead and tell me what you think, I love to hear your reviews, constructive criticism welcomed! Though thoughts on the story are much appreciated and Loved! **

**Whelp, bye! **


End file.
